


The Angry and The Desperate

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: And she has big boobers, Blackmail, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kamoshida's a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: When their attempt to confront Kamoshida fails, Ren and Ryuji, along with Mishima, are forced to do the gym teacher's bidding. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Sakamoto Ryuji/Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Angry and The Desperate

"Get your hands off him!" Ryuji shouted, bursting into Kamoshida's office. He and Ren had been made aware that Kamoshida had invited Mishima into her office alone, and given her track record with the boys at their school, they knew that she couldn't be trusted. Sure enough, Kamoshida was sat on her office chair with Mishima in front of her, his pants popped open and his cock out before him while the teacher had her hand wrapped around his meat, a smirk on her face despite what she'd just been caught doing.

With a single hand, she tore part of her tank top open, exposing her bra, then leaned back against the chair that she was sat in. "What does this look like to you two, hm?" she asked, signalling for Ren to close the door behind him. "Do you think that anybody would walk in here and assume that I was having a little fun with Mishima-kun? All I'd have to do is cry help and all three of you would be out of this building in handcuffs."

Ren closed the door as the teacher suggested, then stood at it with his hands in his pockets. Ryuji stepped forward, looking as if the idea of punching her lights out was more than a little tempting. "You think people will believe he'd do something like that?"

"Him alone? Maybe not, but..." She ripped at her bra, tearing it straight off before tossing it aside. "Three strong boys in my office with a reason to hate me. I know who I'd believe. Why don't you skip the part where you pretend you have a choice in the matter and get right to coming over here with your pants down. I've got a hunger in me that needs sating."

The angry expression on Ryuji's face refused to shift, and for a moment it seemed as if he might actually assault her, but Ren grabbed onto Ryuji's wrist, shaking his head at him once the former athlete looked his way. No words were exchanged, but there was a silent agreement between them to go along with what Kamoshida wanted them to do for the time being, then get their revenge on her in the metaverse. Ren and Ryuji both made their ways over towards the desk, each unsure what they were actually expected to do, but Kamoshida answered them soon enough. She moved up from her chair and sat on the desk itself, pulling her tank top up and off before tossing it aside as she had her bra.

Ren and Ryuji barely had time to move over to her before she grabbed them both by their heads and pulled them down against her chest. Her tits were huge, at least compared to anything the two boys had seen before. Still, they knew what they were expected to do. Opening their mouths, they took her nipples inside and began to suckle in turn. Ryuji seemed as if he really didn't want to be there, but for his part, Ren got into the role, one hand moving up to grope at the tit that he was suckling on while the other slid between her legs.

"...ah! You're— oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kamoshida moaned, her head tilting back for a moment before snapping over towards Mishima. "You! Runt, come here, get up on the desk," she ordered. Worried about what she might do if he didn't, Mishima hurried into place, prompting her to lean over whilst smacking her lips, then take his cock into her mouth. What he had to offer wasn't too impressive, and she took it all the way down to the base with little trouble. Moving her hand against his behind, she held him in place whilst keeping her head down at the base of his shaft. Her tongue moved around the underside of his cock, lapping up all the sweet taste that she could get to, and then she pulled back to suckle only on the head, her gaze picking up to look him in the eye.

"A-Ah!" he moaned, thrusting his hips forward, but she gave him a hard spank on the behind to punish him for it. With that, she pulled off from his cock and looked down towards the other two, thrusting her own hips against Ren's fingers in what was both a display of hypocrisy and a show of how she was allowed pleasures that they weren't. Of the boys, Ryuji was obviously the least happy with his situation, and so he was the perfect candidate to eat her out. She placed her hand atop his head and forced him down further, prompting Ren to move his fingers away. Ren didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he felt bad for Ryuji. Looking upon the pussy before him, poor Ryuji didn't have the first clue as to what he was expected to do. Kamoshida lifted her legs up, wrapped them around his head and then forced him further between her legs, all-but slapping his face against her wet snatch.

"I don't need to tell you what to do, do I?" she asked, taking the most condescending tone that she could. Even if he didn't have the first clue how to eat pussy, Ryuji wanted to show her not to mess with him. He grit his teeth for a moment, and then without saying a word opened his mouth, pushed his tongue up against her snatch and looked straight up at her face. He licked along the lips, lapped and bit at her clit and then pushed his tongue into her snatch. He had been hoping to catch her off-guard, but no matter what he did, she only seemed to enjoy it.

"You're a lot better than I thought you'd be," she moaned, rolling her hips against his face. Her spasming pussy—was she having an orgasm?—gripped tightly onto his tongue, the already aching muscle struggling to move. Ren, recognising that his comrade needed some help, returned his mouth to her tit and suckled hard. He sucked so hard that as he pulled his head back her tit came with him, and then bit down onto her nipple as he was pulling himself away. His hand returned between her legs, where he pushed a finger up against her clit. He kept rubbing at it, pressing down hard against the nub; though Kamoshida's thighs were twitching, she didn't ease up on his friend.

"Oh, you boys are... good..." she moaned, laying her head back against the wall. Ren glanced up towards Mishima, and then looked at Kamoshida, before pulling his hand away from her clit. Kamoshida heard a belt being undone, and then the next thing she knew, Ren was up on the desk with her. Mishima had moved down to make room for him, and with her trapped between him and the wall, Ren pushed his cock against her lips and forced himself inside. She let out a moan against his cock and was about to protest when Ryuji bit down onto her clit again. For the first time, she was helpless. She couldn't even cry out for someone to see what they were doing to her.

Ren made sure to keep her mouth full of his cock, and Ryuji took advantage of her surprise to slip out from between her legs and move up onto his feet. "What a joke... you're all talk," he said, settling between her legs again, albeit whilst stood up this time. His own belt opened, and he dropped his pants, then slid his cock up against her sopping wet entrance. Of the boys, he had the biggest cock, though Ren wasn't to be overlooked, either. After slapping his cock down against her twat, Ryuji lined himself up and pushed inside.

Though she didn't like being dominated, they had done exactly what she had been building towards; Kamoshida loved nothing more than being surrounded by cocks, though the fact that she wasn't conventionally attractive meant that she had to turn to abuse and blackmail in order to get what she wanted. Perhaps she had pushed these boys too far. Ren, the one in her mouth... he was special. He didn't seem scared of her, and what's more, he wasn't afraid to take charge when he needed to. In her mouth, his cock throbbed. She closed her eyes and suckled on it, giving in to him, at least for the time being.

Ryuji's hands reached down to grab her thighs, and although he couldn't lift them he could hold them in place. He humped at Kamoshida with reckless abandon, caring little as to whether she was enjoying what was happening — fucking her was an odd sort-of cathartic, even if he didn't think that she was attractive in the slightest. She was hot and tight and wet around his cock. He could hardly believe that his first time was with her, but if it was in the name of justice, he could live with it. He settled into a rhythm, closed his eyes and imagined that he was fucking someone else. Try as he might, though, he couldn't get the picture of her out of his head.

Kamoshida pulled her head back and off Ren's cock. "Let me... get into a different position," she urged. Ren stepped back and hopped off the desk. Ryuji kept going a few moments more, giving extra hard thrusts just to see the look on Kamoshida's face, but he, too, eventually slowed down and moved away. Left alone, Kamoshida kicked her chair away and then moved to her feet, huffing to herself. "You," she said, pointing at Ryuji. "Get on the floor."

Ryuji wasn't eager to follow her orders, but in the interest of not getting his friends in even more trouble, he moved down onto the floor and laid on his back. She took her place over him, kneeling at his crotch before reaching down to grasp onto his member. With ease, she lined him up with her cunt and then dropped herself onto him. Her hungry pussy took his entire shaft in one quick motion, prompting Ryuji to moan out in surprised pleasure. It felt so different when he wasn't the one in control.

She whistled at Mishima and then pointed behind her. He didn't know what she meant at first, but when he moved around her backside, she reached back to spread her ass open for him. Like Ryuji, he didn't much like the idea of doing what she told him to do, but he was far too scared to deny her. His cock already lubricated with her saliva, he knelt down on the ground behind her and pushed into the target that she had presented for him; his size meant that he could slip inside with ease, only bringing forth a soft 'ooh' of pleasure from the disgraced gym coach.

Finally, she looked at Ren, but he didn't need to be told what to do. He moved up in front of her and laid his cock against her tongue, which she had pushed out for him in preparation. "I don't much like the attitude you're showin'," she told him, before wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. A couple of testing strokes leaked precum onto her tongue, which she swallowed without hesitation. "But I'm glad that you're at least willin' to settle in place. These two could learn a couple of things from y—" 

Ren took her by surprise, laying his hand against the back of her head as he thrust his hips forward. In one, quick motion, his entire cock had been stuffed down her throat. It was a decent size, too, enough to cut off her ability to breathe whenever he buried himself all the way inside.

Trapped beneath her, Ryuji didn't know what to do with himself, but he didn't want to be useless. Leaning up, he took one of her nipples into his mouth again, reaching up with his hand to grope the other tit. Trapped beneath her, he couldn't even buck his hips upward; her thighs kept him in place even as she rode his member.

Behind her, Mishima had his arms wrapped around her body. He was finding it hard to keep a steady rhythm alongside the way that she was riding Ryuji, but if he simply held onto her and made his rhythm an extension of her own, he wouldn't slip out; he was having fun, more than he cared to admit, but he didn't want to just be pulled along for the ride, so to speak. When he felt as if he had a good enough grip on the rhythm that she was following, he leaned back again and lowered his hips, thrusting up into her ass each time she dropped down onto Ryuji's cock.

Ren was hard to read. Even as he humped against her face, he didn't show the slightest bit of emotion. His gaze was unwavering, though, staring straight down into her eyes. Kamoshida might have felt intimidated were it not for the fact that she was holding all of the cards. She moved her arms up to wrap around his waist, then met each of his thrusts forward with a motion of her own, forcing herself to throat his cock over and over again. The gagging noises that she made each time Ren's cock slid down her throat were therapeutic to both Mishima and Ryuji, but it pained them that she was still the one in control.

To that end, Mishima reached forward and grabbed onto her arms, pulling them—and her—back against him. As he stumbled back against the desk, Kamoshida struggled to ride Ryuji. "What're you doin', pipsqueak?" she asked Mishima, successfully distracted for the moment that it took Ren and Ryuji to move closer to her. None of this had been planned, of course, but the Phantom Thieves knew how to take an opportunity when they saw one.

Ren and Ryuji moved up together, took their place between her legs and lifted a leg each, keeping them spread open wide. Both of their cocks pressed up against her twat. The look that she gave them made clear that she wasn't sure whether she would be able to take both of their cocks at once, but she didn't have time to protest before Ren's free hand pressed against her face, covering her mouth. She could only moan against his palm as they slipped themselves inside her.

She felt too tight. They had to push hard in order to fit their cocks inside her, but they gave it all of their might. "Yeah, take that," Ryuji moaned, leaning his head back as his cock finally slipped inside to the hilt. Beside him, Ren managed to get all the way inside around the same time, and after giving themselves a moment to get used to how tight she felt around them, they began to move in alternating rhythms. When Ren pulled out, Ryuji pushed in, and they took turns pushing their cocks right up against the entrance to her womb. Over and over, they hammered away at her, all while Mishima continued to fuck her ass from underneath.

A lesser woman would have been too overwhelmed to enjoy herself, and while Kamoshida was overwhelmed, nothing could stop her from finding pleasure in the way that they were treating her. The fact that they wouldn't have even laid hands on her if not for her blackmail made her feel as if she was the one in charge, even if they could have done anything with her.

She opened her mouth and lifted her head to take two of Ren's fingers into her mouth; they were the two that had been in her pussy earlier. She sucked them clean of her juices and then pulled back, licking her lips. "Is that all you've got? You three can do better. Come on!" Thrusting her hips between the three cocks, she invited them to go as hard with her as they could, and they did. The gushing of juice from her pussy made their sex sloppy, and it only got sloppier. Balls bounced against her skin, their cocks thrust against her womb, and inside her ass, Mishima's cock twitched; he couldn't take it any more.

With one final, hard thrust up against her ass, he hit his orgasm. Cum flooded her insides—an impressive amount given how much of a runt he was—and then he pulled out with a pop, said cum leaking out onto the ground. A shiver of pleasure ran along Kamoshida's spine, and as Mishima moved out from underneath her she propped herself up against the desk again, wrapped her legs around Ren and Ryuji and pulled them as close as she could.

"Cum in my pussy— agh! Knock me up, both of you. Fill me the fuck up!" As much as neither of them wanted to do something simply because Kamoshida had told them to, they didn't have it in them to turn her down; their orgasms were coming. Ren came first, and he pushed as deep as he could into her to make sure that Ryuji didn't get caught in the firing line. Ropes of cum blasted straight into her womb, after which Ryuji lined himself up to do the same.

By the end of it, all three of the boys were exhausted. Once they'd gotten dressed, they leaned back against the opposing wall, staying their coach down. Kamoshida, after pulling her pants back up again, grabbed a spare shirt out of the drawer beside her. "You're lucky that I enjoyed that. I was going to get the three of you expelled, just for the fun of it, but I'll tell you what, if you come back here and treat me to that every lunchtime, I might just let you stay."

When they escaped, Ren and Ryuji looked at one another. Ryuji's hand wiped at his forehead. He let out a sigh. "...man, we gotta change her fuckin' heart. I dunno if mine can take doing that every day."


End file.
